


TtH • Story • Sunnydale High School Revived: A New Slayer?

by GeorgiaUnicorn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaUnicorn/pseuds/GeorgiaUnicorn
Summary: Rachel Rosenberg (Willow's distant cousin, unbeknownst to her) tries to make her way at Sunnydale High with help from her comics club friends, Principal Wood, Guidance Counselor Buffy, and English teacher Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sunnydale has been rejuvenated, but a spell has been cast on the town. Many folks who have lived here a long time do not remember past events that involved the destruction of the Hellmouth, although rumors still fly.

 

TtH • Story • Sunnydale High School Revived: A New Slayer?

 

 

#formatmenu li { margin-top: 4px; margin-bottom: 4px } #formatmenu li li { margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; a}

  


[Large Print](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=big) • [Handheld](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=pda) • [Audio](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=audio) • [Rating](http://www.tthfanfic.org/maxrating.php)  


FR7  
FR13  
FR15  
FR18  
FR21  
  


using  


[View Donors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/donors.php)

|  | [](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)  
---|---|---  
  
[Sad News](http://www.tthfanfic.org/news.php?nid=541)

  


  * [ Home ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/)
    * [Home Page](http://www.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Latest News](http://www.tthfanfic.org/news.php)
    * [Categories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topcats.php)
    * [Fandoms List](http://www.tthfanfic.org/fandoms.php)
  * •
  * [ Register ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/register.php)
  * •
  * [ Login ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/myprofile.php)
  * •
  * [ Latest ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Completed Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php?view=1)
  * •
  * [ Search ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search Multiple Sites](http://www.tthfanfic.org/googlesearch.php)
    * [Advanced TtH Search](http://www.tthfanfic.org/browse.php)
  * •
  * [ Authors ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php)
  * •
  * [ Top Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php)
    * [Most Recommendations](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=recommendations)
    * [Hits Per Chapter](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=hitsperchapter)
    * [Total Hits](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=totalhits)
    * [Most Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviews)
    * [Most Reviewers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviewers)
    * [Overall Length](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=length)
    * [Under-reviewed](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=underreviewed)
  * •
  * [ Random Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Any Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Unreviewed Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?unreviewed=1)
    * [Short Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?short=1)
  * •
  * [Challenges ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [All Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [Donors' Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=4)
    * [Unanswered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=1)
    * [Answered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=2)
    * [Official Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=3)
  * •
  * [ Fic-For-All ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)
    * [Open Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=open)
    * [Completed Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=completed)
  * •
  * [ Information ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/information.php)
    * [Site Rules](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rules.php)
    * [Frequently Asked Questions](http://www.tthfanfic.org/faq.php)
    * [Beta Readers Wanted](http://www.tthfanfic.org/betawanted.php)
    * [Resources for Authors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/resources.php)
    * [Site Statistics](http://www.tthfanfic.org/statistics.php)
    * [RSS Feeds & Syndication](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rssinfo.php)
    * [Customising the Site](http://www.tthfanfic.org/customise.php)
    * [Privacy Policy](http://www.tthfanfic.org/privacy.php)
    * [List of donors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/donors.php)
  * •
  * [ Community ](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Forums](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Member Blogs](http://www.tthfanfic.org/blog.php)
    * [Crossing Over Awards](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Community Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/twsthellmouth/)
    * [TtH Drabbles Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tthdrabbles)
    * [Twisted Shorts Live Journal](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/)
  * •
  * [ Contact Us ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/contact.php)



  
function formHandler(nav) {  
var URL = nav.options[nav.selectedIndex].value;  
window.location.href = URL;  
}

## Sunnydale High School Revived: A New Slayer?

  
Story [ Reviews ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-31869-1/) [ Statistics ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryInfo-31869-1/) [ Related Stories ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-31869-1/) [ Tracking ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryTracking-31869-1/)

  * 1\. Chapter One: First Day at Sunnydale High 2\. Chapter Two: Memories 3\. Chapter 3: The New Comics Club 4\. Chapter Four: Elphaba 5\. Chapter Five: English Class and Ms. Kara Danvers 6\. Chapter Six: Lunch and Ms. Summers 7\. Chapter Seven: Facebook Bonds 8\. Chapter Eight: Dreams, Dances, and Whispering Tree 9\. Chapter Nine: The SECRET Comics Club 10\. Chapter Ten: The First Meeting 11\. Graveyard Stalker 12\. Chapter Twelve: Rachel the Slayer 13\. A New Era Begins 14\. Chapter 14: The Pokemon Gang 

  * •
  * [Whole Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869&format=choose)
    * [Standard View](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869#chapter1)
    * [Printable HTML](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-31869/GeorgiaUnicorn+Sunnydale+High+School+Revived+A+New+Slayer.htm#)
    * [Offline HTML (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869&format=offlinehtml)
    * [Plain Text (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869&format=text)
    * [EPUB Ebook (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869&format=epub)
    * [Mobipocket/Kindle (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=31869&format=mobi)
  * •
  * [Report to moderator](http://www.tthfanfic.org/report.php?sid=31869)



  


Summary: Rachel Rosenberg (Willow's distant cousin, unbeknownst to her) tries to make her way at Sunnydale High with help from her comics club friends, Principal Wood, Guidance Counselor Buffy, and English teacher Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl

Categories | Author | Rating | Chapters | Words | Recs | Reviews | Hits | Published | Updated | Complete  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
[DC Universe](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Category-1-40/DC+Universe.htm) > [Supergirl](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Category-2-2791/Supergirl.htm) | [GeorgiaUnicorn](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-27630/GeorgiaUnicorn.htm) | FR13 | [14](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-31869-14/GeorgiaUnicorn+Sunnydale+High+School+Revived+A+New+Slayer.htm) | 18,392 | 0 | [3](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-31869/) | 2,143 | 2 Aug 16 | 25 Sep 16 | Yes   
  
  


### Chapter One: First Day at Sunnydale High

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL

Sunnydale, California, August 2016 (Modern Day). Note: Sunnydale has been rejuvenated, but a spell has been cast on the town. Many folks who have lived here a long time do not remember past events that involved the destruction of the Hellmouth, although rumors still fly.

“RACHEL, HURRY UP!!”

Well, damn, mom, you don’t have to yell. Seriously, I haven’t even had my morning diet coke. And yes, I know you hate it that I’m drinking Diet Coke as my teenage girl version of morning coffee. But when your mouth is still recovering from surgery, you forgive yourself for dietary transgressions.

I wish I can say all of these things to her, but all that comes out is, “COMING!”

We’re on our way to the first day at my new high school. I’m hesitant to go, because my face hasn’t healed yet and is all puffy and swollen. I look like someone stuffed a bunch of marshmallows into my cheeks. When I went to the movies with my family this weekend, I insisted that we drive to the movie theater farther from our neighborhood instead of the theater that is closer to our house.

I know, I know, I’m starting fresh at Sunnydale High School fall, but I just couldn’t risk running into one of the imbeciles who I went to school with this past fall, who made fun of me for my teeth, my late 90s retro girl shirts, my comics, and pretty much any other excuse they could find to make fun of me. I couldn’t risk them recognizing me, still looking like the Chipmunk lady, only for different reasons this time, not because of my teeth sticking out, but because of my swollen cheek. I was hoping that my face would be 100 percent healed, but since they had to go back a few weeks ago and re-do the upper jaw, it’ll take about a month before I’m ready to eat solid food again. What a great way to start high school.

To the refrigerator I go. Down with the Ensure first. I didn’t mind the Ensures at the beginning of the summer, but now that I’ve drank about 100 of them, they are starting to taste like watered down chalk. Hold your nose, Rach, hold your nose. On the plus side, pun intended, you’re losing weight, enough to where you bought new clothes for school and feel comfortable wearing leggings as pants and shorts above the knee. You should have felt okay doing those things before, but society sucks sometimes. OK, now let the Diet Coke wash down the chalky mess.

Maybe going back to school will get me stuck out of the rut I am just starting to find myself in. I didn’t mind the solitude at the beginning of the summer. I needed recovery time from the trauma that was eighth grade at Sunnydale Middle School, our first year in Southern California, which was totally different from San Francisco . It was time to journal and reflect, to watch a lot of old Glee episodes, to feel the pain and let it wash through. I felt like all of the girls on Glee were either extremely fat or extremely thin; the only one who was closer to my size was Tina. Plus, I felt like the Rachel on that show was too stereotypical of a Jewish girl in some ways, and I would like to see more TV shows portray us in a positive way. But I could relate to her in many ways. She didn’t want to be stuck in her small Ohio town. I don’t want to be stuck in Sunnydale.

This summer, I took a week long typing class, which was boring, but at least I could tolerate the people and they didn’t make fun of me for my muffled voice. It’s funny how much nicer people are in summer programs, when they’re not trying to impress their click-ish friends in high school. And I didn’t have to talk much in that class, just friendly chit chat with my classmates during the breaks. The teacher was impatient and a real asshole at times, but the class itself wasn’t really that bad. School is the one game I’ve always known how to play.

But that was all two weeks ago. Since then, I haven’t been able to run, and that upsets me because I might not heal in time and be able to train in time to do cross country at my new school. And I really haven’t done anything productive, except for summer reading, writing my comics, and working on my Ms. Marvel and Supergirl fanfiction stories. So as silenced as I feel with my mouth wired shut, it’s time for me to interact with humans again.

Mom walks into the kitchen with her “I mean business, hurry your ass up” look, and I nod at her. At least she’s not making me talk too much, and not talking means I learn to send and interpret non-verbal social cues, which I need to work on anyway. At least, that’s what last year’s school counselor said. She was full of shit on some things, but she had a point on that one. I recycle my Diet Coke can because even though Dad said he read a news report saying that some so-called recycling companies just dump the materials in the landfill. I figure it’s worth a try, as I am an optimist trapped in a pessimist’s body, at least when it comes to saving the world. The Ensure can, now that goes in the trash. The cans of those drinks aren’t even worth recycling. I am so done with Ensure.

Up up and away we go in the world’s most boring grey Toyota Camry. That’s suburban life in Sunnydale for you. When I grow up, I’m moving to San Francisco or New York and getting a Jeep or a Convertible.

Before I know it, we’re at Sunnydale High School. It feels like Deja Vu, as mom lets me off in the car riders’ area. After all of the torture I endured on the bus last year, Mom decided I should ride with her in the car to school, at least for a while. “You’re going to be home at around 4, right Rachel,” Mom says, handing me a house key copy.

I nod, as talking takes too much effort right now.

She smiles tightly, and I can tell her mind is starting to run through her to do list for the day. “Ok then.” She gives me one of her bear hugs. “I love you, and HAVE FUN!” Have fun comes out with a little too much enthusiasm in our voice.

Sunnydale High School. I wonder what it holds. At the very least, I hope it’ll have some kids who don’t know about last year, and with whom I’ll have a clean slate.

As I walk up to the glass doors, I hear a voice, “Rachel?” I turn around, and it’s Jane. Thank God.

I smile at her, genuinely happy to see her. Besides our typing class, we really didn’t see much of each other this summer. I guess now that’ll change.

“What class do you have first,” she asks, as we both take out a paper copy of our schedules from freshman orientation last week.

“Homeroom with Mr. Martin, then first period Geometry with Ms. Leake,” I said.

“Me too!” I guess that makes sense that we’d have the same homeroom this year, since Jane’s last name is Reeder, which fits her perfectly. Thank God I’ll have a partner in crime for the first part of the day. Maybe high school will be better than the last year of middle school was for me. At least, I hope so.

[Next Chapter](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-31869-2/GeorgiaUnicorn+Sunnydale+High+School+Revived+A+New+Slayer.htm)

  
Story [ Reviews ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-31869-1/) [ Statistics ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryInfo-31869-1/) [ Related Stories ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-31869-1/) [ Tracking ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryTracking-31869-1/)

  
[Published Authors [3248/22146]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php) • [Crossover Stories [19944/24467]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) • [Answered Challenges [950/5368]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php) • [Complete FFAs [2838/4381]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)  


  
Site code originally based on Storyline ©IO Designs 2002. All stories posted remain the property of their respective authors;  
permission from the author is required to publish them elsewhere. Any trade marks that appear on the site are used without permission and  
remain the property of their respective owners. All donations are used to provide the service; no profits are made by the site owners,  
developers, or authors from publishing works on this site.


End file.
